charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Emyr
Emyr is the wizard prince of Atlantis. He spent centuries trapped as a statue after saving his people from the island's destruction and was freed through the efforts of the Chosen. History Early Life While growing up, Emyr had the same etiquette tutor as Faiza, who was training to become a royal counselor. During this time, Faiza developed a crush on the prince, though she knew nothing could ever happen due to her not being of noble birth. Shortly before the destruction of Atlantis, Queen Cressida sought to find a suitable bride for Emyr and organized many dinners with potential noble girls. Emyr resented the dinners, as he wanted to marry out of love instead of obligation. When Violet Morgan and Arthur Cobbs traveled to the past for answers, Faiza arranged a meeting with the prince. They revealed the coming destruction of Atlantis and wanted to learn how to free the petrified wizards in the future. Emyr was shaken by this revelation and considered altering the timeline to save his city. However, he eventually realized he could not alter destiny and gave Arthur the information he needed. Emyr and Faiza then took memory potions to make them forget what they had learned. Destruction of Atlantis In ancient times, Atlantis was the most advanced cities in the world. In order to share their knowledge, the wizards invited witches to come to the city. Ambrose warned the wizards it was a bad idea, as he felt witches could never be their equal, but the royal family disagreed. Ambrose confronted Emyr about this fact, through Emyr dismissed his warning and told him to leave. The witches were educated in an academy, until they accidentally tapped into a dark power they could not control. As the dark magic destroyed the island, Emyr used his magic protect his people by turning them to stone. He then used his magic to shield the tower and turned to stone as well, hoping the other cities would rescue them. Resurfaced When Ambrose rose Atlantis from the bottom of the sea, the preserved statues of Emyr and his people were revealed to still be intact. Ambrose recognized the prince and Bryant was able to sense something about the statues. Arthur also realized they were not ordinary statues. When Ambrose was defeated, Arthur began searching for a way to free them. After their trip to the past, Arthur and the Chosen knew they would need Bryant to wield Neptune's Trident, as he could control the earth. They managed to capture Bryant and made a deal with him to free the wizards. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of Ambrose, who quickly defeated them. Before Ambrose could take the trident, Emyr was freed from his petrifiation and summoned the trident. The two fought each other, forcing Ambrose to retreat as they were equally matched. Emyr then revealed to Arthur and Billie that the memory potion he took no longer worked, causing him to remember everything. Battle against Ambrose After the release of the virus, Emyr opened Atlantis as a refugee camp for those infected. He chose not to free his people as he didn't want to expose them to war and chaos right after being freed. Arthur argued with Emyr about this, as he wanted to use the wizards to fight Ambrose and free Violet. However, Emyr and Duncan were able to convince him that they needed a plan first. Emyr later confessed to Duncan that he had not searched for loved ones yet, as he refused to get distracted by personal feelings. When the Chosen planned to release the cure from the tower, Emyr evacuated all refugees and placed a barrier around the tower. During a confrontation with Ambrose, he demanded answers for the latter's role in the destruction of Atlantis. The two ancients wizards teleported away to battle to avoid the others getting caught in the crossfire. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. Active Powers *'Spiralization:' The ability to teleport through swirling blue spirals. *'Geokinesis:' The ability to manipulate the earth itself. Emyr was able to repair and strengthen the walls of a tower to protect his people. When he was angered, the ground would begin to tremble. **'Petrification:' The ability to turn objects and beings to stone through a look or touch. *'Calling:' The ability to summon an object to one's hands. As it's rightful heir, Emyr was able to summon Neptune's Trident to his hands. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep (As a statue and an illusion.) *Chosen Chapter 15: We Have History (In the past.) *Chosen Chapter 16: A Family that Wizards Together *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Wizards